


二十一夜春 Ten 上

by cccxs7



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccxs7/pseuds/cccxs7
Summary: 二十一夜春的第五夜 上
Kudos: 1





	二十一夜春 Ten 上

镜子里的你和李永钦好像走进了有求必应屋，不一会儿，场景开始变换 ，变成了一间教室。  
让你更震惊的事情开始了。  
李永钦脱下了自己的校袍，靠近你的脸好像说了些什么，你点了点头，自己把袍子和也脱了下来，李永钦的手从你的衬衫下面伸入，又慢慢往上抚摸。  
你的嘴好像在说些什么，却被李永钦一个绵长的吻给堵住，并且持续了将近两分钟，你们两的嘴唇如漆似胶，分开后的那长串银丝很好说明了你们的依依不舍。  
他好像又说了些什么，你突然转身趴在桌上，饱满的臀部不自觉地拱起来，臀缝中粉嫩的小口正一点点难挨地吞噬着你自己的手指。  
李永钦满意的笑了笑，然后脱下了裤子，前端已经肿胀的不行。  
他的性器顶在你小小的穴口，手指还在里面努力扩张，温热又湿软的穴道紧紧吸吮着他的手指，李永钦伸进去第三根，另一只手揉面团似的揉捏着紧张的臀肉，想让怀里的人放松下来。你轻轻啃咬着他的锁骨，却还是掩不住难耐的呻吟声。  
显然是被手指弄到舒服的地方了，你的小穴湿得很快，再重重按压了一会儿那块地方，因为太过舒服分泌出许多肠液。李永钦掐着你的腰把早就浑身发软的你抱起来，对准了还在不停张合着的因为充血而变得嫣红的穴口一点点操了进去。  
你的脸上露出了吃痛而又兴奋的神情。  
李永钦一个没忍住，一下直接把小穴全部撑满了。  
埋在里面的性器感觉到了穴道的收缩，却又因为担心而忍着不敢动作，于是李永钦又哄着人咬着舌头亲了半天。  
李永钦拍着你的脊背，哄小孩一样哄着，一个个吻从脖子开始降落，含住你嫣红的乳头舔咬，努力挑逗身体上每一个敏感的地方。  
终于，他射了出来。


End file.
